wunnerpedia_exploriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Asteroids
Asteroids are Major Threats to Us. they are giant pieces of trash and rock and ice, some are just delicious potatoes. Blame Jupiter and Mars for the fact that THEY ARE SEPERATED BY THE ASTEROID BELT, GAH. What are they in general Asteroids are giant Rocks in space. thats it, oh wait! These rocks have random weird orbits, Asteroids, like planets, dwarf planets and other stuff have names. But one day, there was one asteroid given the name, "wikipedia" Could they hit earth? OH COURSE THEY CAN! According to The Wunnerpedia Galactic-national Program, asteroids, can easily hit the earth and KABOOM! huge explosion. Luckily for us, We have this thingy called NEOWISE, Or NEWISE or NEW-NEO-WISE or just neowise. anyways, its tracking piece of trash asteroids that could HURT US ALL D: Luna: hey dude, will an giant space rock be named after me? Me: NO, I doubt it, Odd Potato: explain the latin word for moon anyways where was I alright? Asteroids are a massive Threat Impacts on JUPITER It was a warm summer morning, a comet called shoemaker-LEVY 9! was about to hit Jupiter, But Lori Loud just shrugs it off as "just something boring" but then she heard a noise, THE SHOEMAKER-LEVY 9 OVERTURE STARTED! then the loud family watched, then everyone else on wunnerpedia watched, THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WATCHED. It was really dramatic 1i/‘Oumuamua In October of 2017 this thing called Pan-STARRS discovered this odd thing called ”A/2017 U1” now known as “Oumuamua”. Even more shocking is that its from interstellar space and it has a strange shape (that explains the faint line) so it could be: a churro, a piece of celery, giant obelisk, anything! We are currently studying the object and may eventually get its own article It also has the similarities with other asteroids, it is really shiny like vesta, and has a core of magic stuff like 2016 HO3 (or the magic stone) and it is elongated like the magic pebble Meteor Crater In The State of Colorado I mean Arizona, there is a area called meteor crater that formed 50000 years ago. It happened because an asteroid (most likely a escaped moon of the magic pebble) has come too close to the earth, heading into the atmosphere and hitting an area of Arizona, injuring one cow. Ceres In between the orbits of Jupiter and mars is a forever alone ball of stone called “Ceres” it’s the first asteroid discovered, though it’s more a dwarf planet so technically Pallas was the 1st discovered. Anyways. Ceres is a type of asteroid called a Sphere-Type Rock. Vesta, Pallas, Chiron, Hamuea, Salacia and Chariklo, with Phoebe (Moon of Saturn) and Charon (Moon of the annoying thing called Pluto) are the only sphere-type rocks to be captured by a planet (Oh noes I counted Pluto as a planet!). Ceres is kinda forever alone as there is a probe named dawn (no not dawn from the Pokémon anime!) orbiting it. Why are there asteroids? This question, along with the one wether or not it’s possible to divide by zero, is a tricky one, we actually don’t know where or how asteroids came into our solar system, in fact, we’re not even sure if asteroids formed at the same time as the planets. We have come with theories why we have asteroids 1. Result of a planetary collision: it is possible that the asteroid belt formed when a group of planets collided, it states that a few I don’t know years ago, a group of planets have collided, in a area between mars and Jupiter, it’s possible over time, the planets there got smaller, and smaller, until they turned into giant rocky things we call asteroids 2. The Asteroids are not from our solar system: This theory states that these asteroids may not be from our solar system, they may have been from a Asteroid Cluster (I’ll explain what those are later)in interstellar space, but why are most of the asteroid belts asteroids orbits round? Well... to be honest, I don’t even know 3. The Asteroids were actually meteors that missed a planet: even noticed how a majority of asteroids cross a planets orbit? Well it’s possible that they were Meteors that tried to strike a planet, but when they got in the atmosphere, they probably missed. But the question is, why are some asteroids not near a planet? those are the only 3 theories we have so far. Asteroid Clusters Asteroid clusters (Or Asteroid families to a majority of people) are clusters of asteroids that Share a orbit, or have similar materials to other close-by asteroids. Theres literally a lot! I cannot even count them all! Now Asteroids Clusters will Form one of three ways: # Sometimes, a asteroid can break apart forming smaller asteroids # Asteroids Could Share The Same Orbit # Asteroids that Impact Other Asteroids Can cause Fragments, forming a cluster Exploration of asteroids We have sent draft to asteroids and when they visited, they found that asteroids have really bizarre shapes (There is even one that looks like a snowman!) Category:Space